


Test

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Cravings, Fluff, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, mention of infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: The boys find out the gender of the baby.





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, please just get here soon." TJ begged to the other end of the line. 

"I'm on my way right now, TJ. Do you need anything?"

"Don't tell my mom but all I need are pregnancy tests."

"Oh my God I'm going to be an Aunt!" Anne's squealed. 

"I haven't taken any test yet so don't get your hopes up. "

"You're definitely pregnant. I know it." TJ looked at where he was. He was sitting on the bathroom floor with a heating pad on his stomach inbetween bouts of throwing up in the toilet next to him. "You have every symptom. And two guys to knock you up."

 "Thanks Anne."

"I'll be there soon."

For TJ's taste, she was not there soon. He was holding his hot pad against his belly with the waist of his worn sweat pants, holding a garbage can incase he couldn't make it to the toilet in time, and opening the door to let in Anne. But when his sister in law walked in, so did his mother and grandmother. "Anne! I asked you to  _not_ tell my mom and Nana!"

"You told me not to tell your mom, not your Nana. She was the one who told your mom. "

TJ dropped his head forward and tried not to cry. Elaine hugged her son tightly. "It's okay, baby. Morning sickness is the worst. On the bright side your gonna have a baby in nine short months! "

"But I'm gonna be a horrible Mother! I can't even take care of myself and _ohmyshit-"_ TJ held his middle and grunted. "Cramps." 

"Drink." Nana gave him a water bottle. "Makes the pain go away a little and makes taking the test easier. " She handed over a pregnancy test box and a solo cup. "Go take it even though you know your pregnant. " 

He produced a small smile and shuffled back to the bathroom that still smelled of vomit, he peed in a plastic cup, stuck the stick in and sat on the toilet lid for ten minutes. Positive. He saw two lines and as indicated on the box, that meant he was pregnant.

TJ, Bucky, and Steve were going to be parents.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had their chance to fawn over him, Nana, Elaine, and Anne left. TJ fell asleep stretched out on the couch in Steve's hoodie, cuddled up against Bucky's pillow, surrounded by fuzzy blankets, hot pad sending waves of relieving heat to his tummy, a box of crackers that settled his stomach near him, four dogs guarding him at his resting on the floor and a cheesy movie playing that was not being watched. When TJ's husbands came in their home they were surprised. Usually TJ had dinner on the table and greeted them with a huge smile but he was snoring on the couch. The scene added to their worries.

"You think we should take him to the doctor tomorrow? " Steve murmured. 

"Yeah, he's been sick for almost a week. How bout I get dinner started and you wake him up to eat."

"Kay." Steve knelt down by TJ and kissed his temple. "Wake up, baby. "

The youngest of the triad opened his eyes and yawned, "You're home."

"How you feelin'?" He stroked the short brown locks. "You look real tired, darling."

"I feel better now that Anne, Nana, Mom stopped by and got some crackers for me and I've had a nap."

"That's good. But we think you should go to the doctors tomorrow."

"Don't need to." 

"Why?"

TJ rolled over, feeling the outline of the pregnancy test in his hoodie pouch pocket. "Because I don't. Help me get up, please. " Steve rolled his eyes and gave his husband a hand to get standing. Feeling the morning sickness return, TJ immediately regretted getting out of his nest of comfort and relaxation he built for himself (and what ever is in his stomach making him feel like this). 

 Bucky was wearing the Captian America apron while making his special spaghetti. "Hey, handsome. "

"Hi, Bucky." _Might as well bite the bullet,_ TJ thought. He pulled out the stick and placed it gently on the counter top. 

Steve was the first to notice. "What is that?" Bucky turned around. 

"That's a pregnancy test, Stevie. " Bucky breathed. "Are you... _pregnant?_ " TJ nodded.

"You're pregnant! " Steve shouted while crying. 

Bucky held TJ off the ground as Steve hugged them both. "We're gonna be daddies, Buck. You're gonna be a mama, TJ. "

TJ just held onto Bucky crying tears of joy. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out the gender of the baby.

"Draw me like one of your fat french girls, Steven. " TJ said in a humorous-sultry tone sitting on the couch in a ridiculous pose, his legs raised as high as his belly allowed, hand on top of said belly and other behind his head, while Steve drew him. 

The blonde rolled his green speckled blue eyes. "You're not fat. You're pregnant. Now sit still, I can't draw you when you squirm."

TJ relieved his legs and dropped them down to the couch. "But I look like I'm about to give _birth._ At 20 weeks I can only wear your shirts and already outgrown Bucky's. " Bucky walked around the couch to hand TJ a strawberry smoothie. For the past week TJ had been craving anything with strawberries. A few nights ago Steve woke up in the middle of the night to TJ crying in the kitchen about how good the strawberries he was eating were. "Thanks, babe."

"We have a sonogram appointment later so drink up." Bucky kissed the swolen tummy before dropping to the couch beside TJ. "Your mom said to expect twins."

"Twins do run in the family." TJ traced a finger down the dark line on his belly. "But It would be nice if who ever is in here kicked or moved every so often. "

"The baby will kick soon enough. " Bucky picked up TJ's foot and massaged the arch, hoping it would relieve the pain he knew his swolen feet were giving him lately. "Don't worry. "

 

Hours later TJ was worrying.  He was laying flat on his back holding Bucky's and Steve's hand tight as the sonogram technician moved the wand around his gelled belly. "Well, gentlemen, " the technician said, "I see, baby number one," She moved the left, "baby number two," even more left, "and finally baby number three. Congratulations. You'll have three seemingly healthy babies in about four months. " The triad was shell shocked.

" _Triplets? "_ TJ asked with tears in his eyes.

"I hope this comes as good news." 

"Good news?" Bucky said in astoniment with a hint of laughter. "This is incredible! "

"We're gonna have three babies! " TJ cried. 

"Can we know the genders?" Steve asked with tears on his cheeks.  ** _Three little babies are going to run on up to me when I come home through the door. Their gonna yell, "daddy, Daddy! You're home!" What about Buck? He's gonna come home with me and the little ones are gonna climb in his arms, kiss his cheek, wrap their arms around his neck and tell us how much they missed up._** Steve thought while the doctor searched on the black and white screen. 

"Usually it's harder to tell the genders with triplets but they're being angels." TJ smiled, Bucky wiped away a tear, Steve just happy cried more. "So from what I can tell there is one girl and two boys. But from the looks of it the boys are sharing the same placenta. Meaning their probably going to be identical. "

TJ held onto his husbands tighter. "A baby girl and two boys."

 

Back at home TJ was poring over the ultrasound pictures. "She looks cramped in there. Poor baby. I wished her brothers would move over just a tiny bit."

Bucky looked at the pictures. Some were labeled where each of them were. "They all look kinda squished, baby. I'm sure their just comfy." TJ nodded thoughtful. Bucky could definitely tell his maternal side was showing.

"So where are they?" Steve asked. 

"Well she's right here, " TJ pointed to his left hand side then moved over to the right, "and here's the baby boys. "

"You're mom was right when she said you'd have twins."

"God I'm excited. I'm excited for them to get here so I can just hold them all. Oooh, the new baby smell." TJ's eyes shone bright with life.

"I just texted the team the news. Sam said to start calling him 'Uncle Sam'."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! Triplets for the Triad! Names suggestions anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve! They're kicking again!" TJ called and seconds later the blonde came through the bedroom door like a freight train, he cupped his hands on either side of the humongous belly.

"They are." Steve whispered. "Does it feel weird?"

"Yeah. Especially when they all move like now."

"Baby girl sure is moving today. Speaking of moving, your hour starts now." Steve was talking about TJ's allotted hour to get out of bed and walk around. The last doctors appointment was the beginning of bed rest for him. Usually, TJ was restless and took advantage of every second of the hour.

"I'm gonna pass. I'm feelin extra tired. " Steve kissed his ruffled hair and sat down beside him. TJ did look tired lately, both him and Bucky noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"That's okay." He saw notepads with Tj scribbled handwriting all over it. "What ya working On?

"Oh I was looking up articles on labor with triplets. I'd like to have a semi-normal birth but what the articles are saying I'm maybe gonna have to settle for a c-section. The idea of being all drugged and loopy and sore from the surgery when the babies are born give me a bad feeling. " TJ dragged his finger tips against his left side where a baby was kicking.

"Дерьмо!" Bucky cursed over the sound of clattering. 

"We better go check on him. " TJ huffed scooting out of his bed and waddled  (yes, waddled, the seven months was showing its affects on him) to see Bucky actually sweating over the parts, nuts and bolts of a crib.

Bucky sat back and looked at his extremely pregnant husband. "Я действительно не думаю, что эта кроватка безопасна для нашего ребенка."

TJ walked behind him and re-did his dark hair to a neat ponytail that rested on his nape. "You know I don't understand Russian, baby. Do you think the babies are going to pull on your hair?"

The soldier smiled. "I think they will. And I was saying I don't think this crib is safe enough for our child. "

"Well did you try reading the directions? " TJ toed at the discarded manual feet away knowing there was no way in hell he was going to bend over to retrieve it.

"No."

TJ sat down on the rocking chair admiring the nursery, gazing at the wall covered in family pictures. 

"You kinda need the directions to build the things, Barnes." Steve said cockly. 

"Punk."

"Jerk."

"мужья. Maris." TJ said exhaustedly.  _It's like I already have two children._ "the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go to sleep."

"Since when do you know "husbands" in Russian _and_ French?" Steve asked. Tj shrugged.

Steve read off the instructions as Bucky pieced them together and soon enough the first crib was done. 

"Beat me daddy eight to the bar!" Bucky exclaimed. "Only two more to go!" 

After the excitement died down TJ grabbed a small pink blanket and felt the silk on the edges. A wave of emotion washed over TJ. "I think we should name her Sarah." Steve looked at TJ with big eyes as his husband sniffled and wiped tears away with a blanket. "Ya know. After your mom and all. I know you miss your mom so much and I thought it would remind you of her." Steve hugged TJ. 

"Thank you, TJ. " Steve sniffled. "I would love to name her Sarah. What do you think, Buck?"

"That Sarah Rogers-Barnes-Hammond sounds like a perfect name. "


	5. Chapter 5

"Thomas James you sit down right now." Elaine nagged.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm fine, great actually." TJ sat down on the piano bench " _Except my husbands aren't here."_ He mumbled. "I don't see why I have to be 'watched' by somebody."

"Two reasons. One, you've picked up a case of pregnancy brain. "

"I've got three other people inside me competing for resources. So when I forget one little thing the whole world stops."

" _One thing?_ Well let's go down the list, shall we? First you tried to open your house door with the car keys, you left your phone in the refrigerator, made a sandwich for Bucky but left the knife in the middle, you forgot how to spell my name and Steve's, you found a baby mouse caught in a mouse trap and started crying hysterically because you thought his mom missed him so you tried to free him while cutting your finger in the process, you punched a random stranger  _in the face_ after they touched your belly, should I go on?"

"The stranger didn't even ask. I was protecting my babies. "

"Mostly because, the sound of a penny dropping could send you into labor. "

"That I can agree with." Doug said while sitting down next to his twin.

"Hey baby bro. Ready to be an uncle? "

"As I'll ever be." 

TJ chuckled and turned to face the ivory and black keys of the piano. "A drop of a penny, huh?" The pianist tapped the keys lightly listening to the beautiful andante. " ** _Fuck_**." TJ groaned. 

"Tj, no swearing around-" Doug got cut off and matched TJ's groan when his brother took his hand, nearly breaking braking it. 

"Mama?" TJ squeaked. 

"Did your water break? " Elaine sighed.  

"No." The pain ended and Tj released Doug's hand.

"Good. Let's go to the hospital. "

 •••

Steve and Bucky still were not with Tj. Instead TJ was gasping and grabbing the railings of his hospital bed in pain. But he wasn't alone. He had Doug of course. His mother was trying to get his husbands and rest of the family there. "Dougee!" He yelled as a contraction slammed into his small (besides his middle) figure. "You gotta help me, _please_. "

"I'm here. I'm right here."

"God, it hurts."

""Want to get in a new position? " TJ nodded. "How about on your knees."

"Okay. " together, TJ sat up being supported by his knees and Doug holding on to him. "Much better _. I want Steve and Bucky here_." He whined. The two husbands were in D.C meeting the president and her husband. TJ prayed they would be here now. "Names, we need to think names. The boys still don't have names. We decided to name her Sarah after Steve's mom. "

"Think of members of Bucky's family. "

"He had a sister named Rebecca?" 

"Beck."

"Beck Barnes?" 

"Michael. After grandpa Hammond." TJ smiled as the contraction ended and released a staggering breath.

"Since when did you become so good at naming babies? "

"Anne and me talked about having kids around the same time you told the family you guys were expecting."

"Anne would a terrific mother."

"The doctors told us she can't get pregnant. " 

"Do you want..." TJ pressed his brother's hand against to where a baby was kicking him in his belly.

"No. It's your baby. You created them, you held them inside yourself for months. I couldn't. Steve and Bucky should be here any second."

"Good. Cause I'm not having these babies without them here."

 

 •••

"TJ is in what!" Steve said in disbelief  (even though TJ was a full week past his due date, trying not to pass out.

" _TJ is in labor and is at the hospital."_ He heard Elaine say nervously.  

"Is he Okay? Are the babies Okay? Have any of them been born yet?"

" _Yes. Yes. No. Get here as fast as you two can_." She hung up.

The blonde turned around the corner to see Bucky talking to president Clinton. "I'm sorry Ma'am but James and I will have to cut our vist short. Our husband went into labor. We're about to be parents. " Bucky's face pailed.

•••

The soldier and Captian tore down the hallway, barely missing the medical people and carts. They stumbled in the room where TJ was screaming in agony. 

"TJ!" Bucky felt an ache in his chest seeing TJ in pain. Pain that he (half) caused.

 "Get them out!" TJ screamed squeezing Bucky's flesh hand as soon as it was in arms length. 

"Just four more pushes and the first one will be out." The doctor comforted. "Come on, TJ."

Steve kissed the side of his head. "You can do it baby. We're here for you." 

TJ dropped his torso back to the hospital bed as soon as he heard a baby crying. Joy bubbled up his body.

"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled. "Who wants to cut the chord?" Bucky moved from TJ's side, taking the baby in his arms, and snipped the umbilical chord. Relief faded as the realization that TJ still had two more babies inside him sunk in and another contraction started. "You're already crowing baby number two." TJ saw Bucky standing across the room with the nurses with the newborn. "It's another boy!" He said again while looking at the monitor. "We need to get him into C-section."

" _What?"_ TJ asked, trying desperately to get air into his exhausted lungs.

"Fetal distress. It happens often with multiples. Would you like to be sedated?" An assistant poked the inside of TJ's arm with a pain medication that made the contraction fade into nothingness. 

 "Can my husbands be there?" 

"Because it is an emergency, no. I'm sorry."

"Then I wanted to be sedated. " The assistant gave him one last shot and he slowly fell asleep. Steve felt his husband's hand go limp in his.

"He's going to be okay? The baby is going to be okay?" Voice breaking, Steve asked.

"I've done this many times, Mr. Rogers. I promise you you'll be walking out of the door with three babies and your husbands." He exited out along with hospital staff rolling TJ in his bed away.

"Hey, punk. Come 'ere." Steve came next to Bucky who was bent over two baby boxes. The babies were swathed in blankets looking at both of them with amazement. Their sons had dark brown tufts of hair and icy blue eyes.  "We've been waiting on you two for forever. " Bucky picked up one of his sons, cradling him with all the love and care in the world. Steve followed suit with the other child.

"Wait til your mama sees you guys." The baby in his arms yawned, his eyelids droopy. Steve kissed his soft head. "I love you so much."  Bucky and Steve sat on the comfortable hospital chairs cooing over the babies in their arms, switching every so often to see the other twin. The team of nurses came back to the room, pushing TJ on his bed. Another cart with a baby box on top of it was pushed in the room. Steve carefully gave the baby he was holding and placed him comfortably on Bucky's chest. The blonde peered inside.

"Hi, baby." Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "You look so much like my ma." The baby wrapped in a pink blanket had blonde hair and blue-green eyes. "You're perfect, Sarah. " 

TJ opened his heavy eyes to see Steve holding a infant in a light pink blanket and saw Bucky holding two, each in a sky blue blanket. TJ groaned, getting both of their attention. 

"Hey sweetheart. How are ya feelin?"

"Sore and tired." Bucky stood and walked to TJ's bed. "Hi babies. " TJ reached his arms out then was handed the boys. "My twins." TJ smiled at his husbands. "They're identical."

"Now they need names." Bucky brushed TJ's hair out of his sweaty forehead.

"Dougee and I talked about names. I think we should name one Michael after my grandpa. "

"Which one?"

"Baby number one." Steve grabbed a pen and wrote down ' _Michael_ ' on his identification bracelet and kissed his head. 

"Nathaniel. Or Nate for short."

"Like Natasha. I love it." Steve wrote ' _Nathaniel_ ' down and smooched his rosy cheek. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of a baby crying woke the three husbands. 

"That sounds like Nathaniel." TJ said while trying to get out of bed but was held back by Steve.

"He's only a few hours old, how can you tell the difference? "

"Mother's intuition. "

"I've got him." Bucky walked over to the nursery and brought back his youngest son after changing him. Then another baby started crying, then the other. Steve traveled to the other cribs, picking up Sarah and Michael.

" I think she's hungry. " TJ pulled off his shirt and let her latch onto his nipple, suckling breast milk, relieving the soreness. "There, better." He relaxed back on to the many pillows behind him comfortably. TJ gently patted her diaper-padded little rear comfortingly humming quietly. 

"What time is it? " Bucky yawned while rocking Nate to sleep.

"Six am." Steve said. The Captian was being held by the little finger by his son. 

 ☆

A few hours later TJ was resting on the couch with Sarah on his lap, Nate belly down on his chest, and Michael being held in his arm. TJ was instructed by the doctor to limit any and all movement. Steve and Bucky were holding him to it. They waited on him, hand and foot. Not that TJ was complaining. 

"Thomas! " Elaine exclaimed while entering the home along with His dad, grandmother, twin, and sister in law. She gasped when seeing the day-old triplets. "Look at my grandbabies." She lightly touched Michael's dark, thick hair. The rest of the guests gathered around him, in awe of the babies. Elaine gathered Sarah up in her arms and Bud held his grandson for the first time. 

"New baby smell is amazing. " Anne chortled quietly, "how have you been doing?"

"Good."

"TJ, you know you can tell me the truth. Cause honestly you look exhausted. "

"Well duh. Hours of labor and  _three_ new babies doesn't exactly equal sleep."

"I know that. "

 "So are we allowed to talk about how Sarah is Steve's and the twins are Bucky's?"

TJ kissed Nate a soft kiss on his small, blotchy hand. "The boys may look like Bucky but they're still Steve's babies, same for Sarah. They love all of them."

"Not as much as Uncle Tony." The Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist stood beside him in a designer suit. "Gimmie." He made grabby hands towards the infant.

 TJ gave Nate up to Tony. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Tony soothed his finger over the baby's tiny toes. "First impressions matter." Tony looked down at the baby boy, "don't they?" He smiled. Nate gave him a gummy smile. "I will buy this baby right now."

TJ crossed his arms. "No way. " 

"Name your price."

"I carried him inside me for nine months including two other babies. Then forced him out of my body. There is no price. "

"Five million dollars. "

"I was in labor for 18 hours including a C-section. "

"Ten million."

"The boys heads were larger than average. "

"15 million dollars. "

"How much money do you have?"

"20.3 Billion. 20 million of that could be yours today all for the low, low price of this tiny human."

"No."

"25 million. Open adoption. "

"Nathaniel Rogers-Barnes-Hammond sounds a lot better than Nathaniel Stark."

"30 million. No it doesn't. "

"You can visit him any time."

"31 million. It's not the same. "

"What would Pepper say?"

"32 million. That he's the cutest baby ever. "

"He is cute."

"33 million. You make adorable babies."

"I know. And I like to keep adorable babies. You should see his sister."

"34 million. She cute?"

"She's gorgeous. "

"35 million. Where is she?"

"My mom has her." 

Tony peered over to Elaine, eyeing the teensy-weensy infant in a subdued pink onezie. "36 million. Those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Alight, Hammond. Fifty million dollars is my final price."

"No."


End file.
